Deadly Sins
by Seikarma
Summary: Lust goes into hiding as Lilith and owns a bar. she has greed wrapped around her finger and two orphans of her own named Neid and Zorn. She also is creating something in the basement.After the bombing of warehouse 5 lust must create her own minions.


Tödliche Sünden

( Deadly sins)

Lust Sinnelust- Owner of the Deadly Sins bar, and guardian/friend to Neid and Zorn. Greed Habsucht is Lust's slave of infatuation. She also hides very well a sinister underground secret to change Lior.

OC (Neid)- was found by Lust in the sewers in central while she was running from the state. She basically took Neid under her wing and she's been there ever since.

OC ( Zorn)- was also found by Lust in the sewers of central alongside Neid. The two sisters were orphans from Ishbal. Both serve Lust by cleaning up the bar and serving customers.

On the end of a crowded alleyway street you can find a bar with a very peculiar staff. You couldn't imagine it was run by a Homunculus named lust. She has added an alias to her veil and now calls herself Lilith. Lilith came to Lior two years ago with her apparent boyfriend to open a business. They also had two children with them; both girls who looked like they were around the ages of nine and six. And so the story of this bar begins….

" Lilith we have two new customers shall I seat them at a table or put them at the bar?" asked Neid with an eccentric attitude. Lust gazes at the customers as if she was reading them over and responds" well gentlemen where would you like to sit? Neid will seat you wherever you choose and take your order." They smirk and are seated in a booth. Neid gives them a while to look the menu over, so she retreats to the back storage room; and finds Zorn there. Greed approaches them from the kitchen and asks " have they ordered yet? It is getting late; it's already sunset." Neid takes this as a nudge to go and take their orders. They both order potato soup and gin from the bar. Neid walks over to the bar where lust arranges various alcoholic beverages.

" They ordered gin madam." Neid says to Lust.

Lust smirks and grabs two glasses from the shelf above the bar and reaches behind her for a bottle of gin. After making the men's drinks she places the food order in the kitchen window for greed to see.

Greed rings the bell for pick up and Neid rushes over with a tray. Then walks to the tables and serves the men. Noticing that the men were out of drink Neid takes their empty glasses and takes them to the bar to be refilled.

" So madam are they the right ones? Shall we use it?" Neid whispers to Lust.

" We shall indeed use it" lust says while pulling a vial of bluish grey powder from her bra and into the drinks. Neid gives the drinks to the men and walks to the other side of the room and begins to sweep and clean off the other tables.

" My this soup is seasoned to perfection and the gin so nice and col- agghhh!" one of the men says before falling unconscious. The other stare in awe at what just happened, then begins to stand up from the table and in a hastened pace makes his way to the door. Neid sees this and locks the front door. Upon which Lust walks behind the man and says" mhm don't worry you will be with your friend soon enough the two of you will help in the rebuilding of your hometown. Now just sleep." With a baton in hand she beats the guy about the neck to where he also passes out.

" Greed take them to the cellar, Neid and Zorn go to the storage room and grab the materials I told you two about. You must hurry we don't have much time."

Lust walks down the stairs into the cellar and lights the pre-placed candles and draws a transmutation circle on the floor with a pentagram in it's center. Once Neid and Zorn were down from the storage room Lust gave Greed the initiative to blood the bodies onto the circle. Then Lust plucked out one of her coal black strands of hair and placed it in the blood. She mixed together phosphorous, cobalt, carbon, hydrogen, oxygen, and six other elements. Zorn then took out a snake and slit it's throat letting the blood mix with the other blood. Then Greed hacked up both bodies rearranging limbs and heads sewing up one of the corpses and then finally placing it onto the pile. Lastly Lust pours the mixture of elements onto the body and then bends down placing her hands onto the circle's outermost ring. A flash of deep purple light and smoke smothered the room. In a few minutes they could see what they created.

" Look at it Greed our first creation. It's so nostalgic. He will be the first of thousands to come. Neid , Zorn this is what we will be converting the customers to. They will become humanoids infused with beast-like characteristics. Yes these will become the rebellion and later our life source."


End file.
